1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sport's training devices and, more particularly, to a portable, soccer training device for improving feet-eye coordination.
2. Prior Art
Numerous approaches have been provided in the prior art for training athletes in running sports. For example, in order to train athletes in track and/or football, multiple variations have been provided on ribbed runways, whereby the athlete runs across a field with his or her legs on respective sides of a center rib, with cross-members arranged substantially orthogonal thereto, so as to form a grid or a sequence of transverse projections.
In use, the athlete will step over each such cross-member sequentially, thereby requiring the legs of the athlete to be raised by at least a predetermined minimum amount and further requiring fairly accurate step positioning of the feet. None of these known arrangements, however, provide the benefit of training an athlete to handle a soccer ball.
One known approach for achieving an essentially closed training path for improving hockey skills utilizes a plurality of truncated rubber cones, such as traffic cones, arranged such that the athlete can train along a path defined by such conical members. However, an arrangement designed to further the development of hockey athletes is not optimal for soccer training. In soccer, it is desired that the athlete gain proficiency in a number of skills that are peculiar to that game. First, there is the need for the athlete to dribble the soccer ball with his or her feet, requiring the athlete not only to kick the ball, but also to stay in control of it.
Accordingly, a need remains for a soccer training device that facilitates the practice of ball-handling skills by a player. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device for teaching soccer players to practice ball-handling skills, specifically turning or spinning the ball with one foot. The present invention will allow a player to develop better control of the ball when preparing to avoid opponents, shoot or pass, without having to look at the ball. Use of such a device would encourage players to keep their heads up during game situations, resulting in fewer turnovers and takeaways.